sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vileplume
Vileplume (ヴァイルプルーン, Vairupurūn) is a dual Grass/Poison-type Flower Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Gloom when exposed to a Lead Stone. It is one of Oddish's final evolved forms, the other being Bellossom. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Vileplume is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. It has beady red eyes and a massive red flower growing from its head. Vileplume's flower is said to have the largest petals in the world, and is almost too heavy for the Pokémon itself to support. The rounded petals of the flower are red and covered with white spots. Its height is 3'11" and weight is 41.0 lbs. Gender differences The female Vileplume has fewer, but larger, spots on its petals. Gallery Special Abilities It can shake, flap, or burst its petals into bloom with a bang in order to release clouds of pollen. This pollen is highly allergenic to humans and toxic to other Pokémon; Vileplume uses it to paralyze its prey. Behavior Habitat Vileplume lives in grassy plains and jungles, where it is often mistaken for native flowers. Diet Major appearances Jessebelle's Vileplume Vileplume's first major appearance was in Holy Matrimony!. The Flower Pokémon was under the ownership of James's fiancee, Jessebelle. Prior to the flashback when James ran away from home, it was once an Oddish. It reappeared in The Treasure Is All Mine! when Jessebelle used it to open a blocked passageway. Other In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Vileplume owned by Neesha was among the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Vileplume clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Multiple Vileplume were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Groups of Vileplume and Bellossom were feuding with each other in Whichever Way the Wind Blows. Nicolette used a Vileplume to battle May's Munchlax in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure. Multiple Vileplume appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend! where they attacked Tom, Ash and thier friends. Ash, Tracey, and Jessie were affected by a Vileplume's Stun Spore in The Stun Spore Detour. Minor appearances Vileplume first appeared (as a cameo) in Pokémon Scent-sation!, being one of the Pokémon owned by the attendants at the Celadon Gym. Vileplume also appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. One was seen at a party in The Battling Eevee Brothers. Multiple Vileplume appeared in Foul Weather Friends. A Vileplume belonging to an unnamed competitor appeared in The Grass Route competing in the Grass tournament. In Extreme Pokémon!, a Vileplume appeared with its Trainer, participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Vileplume was seen being fed at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Johto Photo Finish. A Vileplume appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind! A Vileplume appeared at the start of Leave It To Brocko!. It was running through the forest throughout the night after being woken with a shock when a Nuzleaf fell out of its tree, hitting the Vileplume on its head. A Vileplume also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A Vileplume made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple differently patterned Vileplume appeared in Poké Ball Peril. Multiple pink Vileplume resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. A Vileplume under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer was treated by Nurse Joy in The Joy of Pokémon. Vileplume also appeared in Destiny Deoxys and The Power of One. Two Vileplume were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in A Tent Situation. Pokédex entry Vileplume, Flower Pokémon. The evolved form of Gloom after using Leaf Stone and final evolved form of Oddish. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon